1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a power management method and a power management system; particularly, the present invention relates to a power management method and a power management system which can detect a current of a system and control the electric quantity of the system according to a current status.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices change the habit in modern life. For example, cell phones facilitate the communication for people; laptops provide better mobility and performance for business people; all kinds of files can be managed by home PCs; tablet computers have advantages of slim and multitasking to enrich life.
Take conventional tablet computers as an example, which have a plurality of modules and can execute a plurality of functions simultaneously. In addition, the quantity of electricity of the conventional tablet computers is finite, and the quantity of electricity is often not enough under long-time using. In practical applications, in order to maintain the endurance of the battery, the conventional tablet computers utilize operating systems or specific hardware modules to monitor energy saving process. However, once the operating systems suffer unexpected crash or the hardware modules suffer accidents, the monitor process of energy saving will be terminated.
In addition, although the conventional computers have sleeping functions to save power, the sleeping function is activated according to an idle time of the system and is easily forced to turn off the modules which are operating, and the conventional tablet computers cannot activate the sleeping function according to the operating status of the system and the modules.
For the above reasons, how to design an energy saving mechanism which can decrease loading of the system and effectively save the power becomes an important issue.